spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
The Hangover Part Fishbowl
The Hangover Part Fishbowl Shubie runs for the school board. Season: 4 Episode: 14 Total Episode Count: 78 Prod. no.: 4BQT14 Featuring: Shubie Fishbowl-Smith, Tom Smith Also Appearing: Vera, Tyler Smith, Jimmy Lesac, Sandals, Harold, LeVar Smith, Dennis, Fern Stapleton, Carl, Yvette, Muff, Derek, Laine, Theodore Park, Jr. III, Gus, Julius, Walt, Shavonne, Franklin, Ebert Williams, Harriet Korn, Kasey Kahne, Tony Stewart, Dale Earnhardt Jr., Phil Keoghan Plot: Shubie is running for the school board after sixteen years of waiting for an opening. When Tom embarrasses her in the yard, Shubie asks her to behave himself until the election is over. While playing the Hurt Locker game with his friends, he accidentally kills new guy Franklin. Drinking with the guys later, Tom finds out that he wasn't invited to the candidates dinner and rushes to find Shubie has replaced him with Ebert Williams to pose as Tom so he wouldn't be an embarrassment. When Tom introduces himself, Shubie is removed. At home, Shubie tells Tom that his dad put her up to it. Shubie tells that Tom wants to fire her imposter but after considering her future decides to keep her fake husband. She tells Tom that she is keeping her actor as Tom asks her what has happened to her over the years as she used to be fun. After challenging her to drink a beer, Shubie decides to have one. As the drunken guys and Shubie wake up, they find they are in Richmond during a NASCAR race and Shubie needs to get to her debate in four hours. After a flashback of the previous night, Tom runs out on the track and stops the race, getting Tony and Dale Jr. to get the two back to Ukulele Bottom. Stopping for gas, the guys seem lost until Shubie becomes a one-woman pit crew and gets them moving and she arrives on time. Shubie is still hesitant to go in mussed but Tom gets her cleaned up and decides to stay outside so she can appear with Ebert Williams but she introduces Tom as her real husband and comes clean for the debate. In school, Tyler manages to skip PE by forgetting his gym clothes and Principal Carl insists he join a sport to pass. Trying out for diving, he surpasses expectations and makes the team but finds out the uniform is a speedo. Tyler tries to avoid the coach after dodging practice but is caught. Tyler vows to quit school rather than be seen in the speedo and tries his hand at being a Mexican laborer, but when the guys strip down to their thong underwear, he bolts. Tyler hears Shubie's school debate speech and vows to do his best as well, helping the school win the match as the coach is arrested after being identified by one of the divers. Shubie loses the election but the show ends hinting a cliffhanger, with Shubie still losing but FOX asking for everyone to tune in anyways and pretend they hadn't seen it. Trivia *TBA Rating TV-14: DLSV <<Previous - Next>> Category:List of The Tom Show Episodes Category:The Tom Show Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:2013